The boy who changed it all
by TheRedPony6677
Summary: The Greek gods have decided to make their presence's known, so decide that the big three should sire on child each. One of which will eventually be a very important pawn in the game of thrones. Sixteen years later, a teenager happens to catch King Robert's eye in his favourite brothel. This is yaoi, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Percy Jackson nor Game of Thrones.

—

Robert dismounted off of his horse with a grunt of frustration and anger. His wife, Cersei, was being a royal pain and he was sick of it. This time she had done this one too many times. Despite all of his best efforts he could not get her to open her legs and do her job as a wife.

He hasn't had release in weeks and it's starting to get on his nerves.

That was the thought that led him to his next thought: 'fuck it'.Then promptly getting on his horse and riding to his favourite brothel on the outskirts of kings landing. So that is where he is now.

He walked right up to the door, full well knowing that some of his guards had trailed behind him and are now hiding in the shadows. Without a shred of shame he barged straight through the door and demanded to see all of the girls that aren't busy at the moment. His intention was to take as many girls as possible, as many times as possible, in order to soothe his rage.

The brothel was loud with screams and moans but not one person was on the same floor as he, except for the tall, slim lad walking towards him now.

"I am terribly sorry, your grace, but all of our girls and women are with customers right now. If you would care to wait, I am sure that _some_ of them _may_ be ready .. soon."

The young lad seemed nervous, and why wouldn't he? This teenage boy just had the job of telling the _king_ that he couldn't get what he wanted. The boy was half expecting to get beheaded right then and there.

" _All_ of them are busy? Too busy for THEIR KING!" Robert roared at the poor boy. To Robert's surprise the teenager just looked him dead in the eye and replied.

"Yes that is exactly what I just said, and I would appreciate it if you didn't shout in this establishment. If you must raise your voice, you may do so outside, where you are king. In here you are not king, you are just as good as any other man that comes here for our services."

Robert's jaw went slack as his mind processed what the other had just said. Amazingly, he wasn't angry. Actually, he was a bit turned on by the thought of someone who was willing to stand up to him. His anger and frustration immediately fled from his body, soon replaced by lust and the desire to assert dominance over the cheeky brat before him.

"So there is nobody here that could be of any assistance to me?" Robert asked carefully, eager to see how the boy would respond.

"I didn't say that there was _no one_ that could help you, I simply stated that there were no more _girls_ that could help you. However, from how you stormed in here asking for women I can only assume that you don't swing that way. Therefore there _is_ nothing here for you. The door is that way," He bravely retorted before sticking an elegant finger in the direction of the door.

Robert's eyes slowly trailed up the boy's slender, but slightly muscled, arm to long, elegant fingers that the king could _definitely_ find use for. His eyes quickly stray to the teenager's face and the king finally takes in just how beautiful the boy truly is, pitch black hair as wild as the roaring sea, delicious sun kissed skin that he imagines sinking his teeth into, lovely full pink lips that look so soft, Robert can't wait to taste. Finally the boy's biggest asset to his appearance, bright, wide, sea-green eyes sparkling with a slight innocence and amusement. Robert wants to rob this boy of all his innocence.

Robert's eyes travel down the teen's long neck to his collarbones, slightly hidden behind a plain brown t-shirt. He glances over the rest of the boy's body to find that the teen is strong but lithe, with a body that could easily be seen as a girl's if not for the muscle.

Flicking his eyes to the door for a second the teen decides to take his leave and turns around to walk to the other end of the dimly lit room. One look at the boy's ass and Robert is practically running to trap the boy between himself and the wall.

"Don't be so quick to make assumptions, boy," Robert purrs into his ear in a low, husky voice.

The boy turned around, not a hint of surprise in his gorgeous eyes, and wraps his arms around Robert's neck. Pressing his body against Robert he leans up and ghosts his lips on Robert's.

"I don't come cheap, you know."

"How much? I am king, you know. I tend to have lot's of money to spare.."

The boy leans closer and starts to nibble on Robert's ear slightly. Robert bites back a moan and tries to focus on what the teen is saying.

"Secrets," He breathes into Robert's ear, "I want to know all of your dark, dirty secrets.."

Robert thinks about declining and tries to get his mind back in a suitable mindset to think over the pros and cons of the situation. Then the teenager bucks into Robert's groin, moans loudly and kisses Robert. All thoughts were promptly obliterated from the king's mind and his brain runs on auto pilot.

He deepens the kiss and dominates the teenager's mouth, moaning at how hot and wet the kiss is. The teenager pulls away before the atmosphere around them can get any hotter.

"Come," He says as he quickly leads Robert upstairs to the bedroom assigned to him. His room is special from the other whores' rooms. For one, he has a small spa, and he just has more stuff in general. Robert's eyes quickly find whips, chains, toys, lube, dresses and other various costumes.

Licking his leaps he looks back at the teen, who was lying in the middle of his large bed, with his legs slightly parted, inviting Robert in.

 _This is going to be fun_


	2. Chapter 2

Eddard paces up and down his bedroom as his wife sighs at his annoying behaviour.

"It's not _that_ hard to understand, Ned. Robert is coming here. He'll be here in three days time, I really don't know what you are freaking out about!" Catelyn throws her hands up in an exasperated fashion and storms towards the window. Looking out over her realm she calms slightly before turning back to Ned.

"What does he want? Why does he come at such a time?"

"Perhaps he wants to make you his new hand?" Catelyn suggests. Ned rolls his eyes and mimes vomiting at the thought of it. Him? The king's hand? Ridiculous. Not only does he not want to be the king's hand, he wouldn't make a good king's hand. Besides, his place is here, in winterfell, raising his family.

Noticing her husband's reluctance to even think about the benefits of accepting Robert's proposition she softly whispers, "At least think about it." With that she dashes out of the room, he elegant dress flowing out behind her.

Ned sighs and thinks about all of the reasons why he needs to stay in Winterfell. Winter is coming, and with it, the worst winter known to man. He needs to be here for when disaster strikes. He needs to stay for his family. For Robb, Rickon, Arya, Sansa and Jon.

Jon. His bastard child.

Just the thought of Jon causes him to sigh. He has failed that boy more times than he can count and this saddens him.

Ned puts all thoughts out of his mind and continues on with his boring paper work and organising. After a few hours he is interrupted.

"Lady Stark desires your company at dinner, My lord."

Not bothering to look and see who it is he simply waves them away and stands to leave. Ned waddles down the stairs, fixing his shirt and pants to make himself more presentable.

He doesn't say much at dinner, and he can tell that his children know. He ignores them all, though, except for Jon. He idly watches Jon, who is just as silent as him, as he eats his dinner. Catelyn ignores him and he only answers questions from his siblings with a curt nod or firm shake of the head. His new direwolf, 'Ghost' Ned thinks his name is, lays at Jon's feet. His eyes somehow looked tired and alert at the same time, his body slightly tensed, ready to leap into action should the need arise.

Dinner was a dull affair and Ned finds himself happy to slink back to his quarters. He falls asleep instantly, not even bothering to say goodnight to his wife, too busy with his raging thoughts on what could happen when Robert appears.

* * *

Three days later King Robert arrives with his royal party. Ned forces a smile onto his face and welcomes Robert warmly.

"Your Grace, such a pleasure to see you," Catelyn says from beside Ned. Robert completely ignores her, whether consciously or unconsciously Ned would never know.

"Ned! So good to see you again!" Robert laughs heartily and throws his arms around his old friend. Ned forces himself to reciprocate the hug and awkwardly laughs along with him.

"Yes, it's wonderful to see you as well," Gesturing to his wife, "and you remember my wife, Catelyn." At this moment Ned takes his time to look over the king's royal party and is pleased to note that Jaime Lannister, the kingslayer, is absent from the group.

"Ah yes, Lady Catelyn, nice to see you again," Robert turns back to Ned quickly, "Now Ned, we simply must go to the crypts, I need to pay my respects."

Ned glances at Cersei and sees her tighten her lips, and her eyes harden. Turning back to his king, Ned simply smiles and leads the way to the crypts where Robert visits his one and only love, Lyanna Stark.

The walk is silent and awkward, and Ned is relieved when they finally reach the crypts. Robert is silent as he finds Lyanna's statue and gently presses a feather into her hand.

"You've never stopped loving her," Ned quietly remarks a few feet away from where Robert stands.

"I've tried many times, with many women, but no body even begins to compare to her beauty as a woman," Robert states. His eyes meet Ned's and Ned knows that Robert has probably slept with every woman in all of the seven kingdoms to come to that knowledge.

As they leave the crypts Robert stop Ned for a minute and pulls him over so that the trees cover them.

"I must confess that I had bigger intentions for this trip than just paying my respects," Robert begins uneasily. Ned watches him silently waiting as the king struggles over what words to use. Finally Robert decides to just dive in, head first, "I want you to become the king's hand, my hand."

Ned watches Robert and all he can think about is the fact that Catelyn was right.

"I... Oh Ned, it's so boring! I can hardly stay awake during any meetings.. I just.. Cersei has said that I needed to think about who could be my new hand and I thought... Why not Ned? I trust you Ned. I need someone that I can trust in my council..."

Ned takes a deep breath, "Would you please allow me some time to think things through? I would need to consider what has to be done about Winterfell.. and my family.. There are a lot of things to consider."

Robert seems a bit taken aback, he was expecting a straight answer, a yes, but Ned wants some time to think about it.

"Um sure yeah. Take some time to .. think things over. I cannot stay for a week, though. I will have somebody come for your answer one week from tomorrow."

With that they both head back to the castle, a tense atmosphere surrounding them.

* * *

Jaime POV - three days earlier

How trivial. The king, fool as he is, has never ordered something quite like this. Fifteen of his men in the kingsguard told to capture some male prostitute from some brothel on the outskirts of the city. Jaime had been the one to lead the 'mission'. How boring.

Arriving at the correct place they all dismount from their horses.

"You two there! Go further down the road, as backup, in case something happens," Jaime commands two men that he couldn't be bothered to learn the names of. He then turns to the front of his group and signals for two men to knock on the door, while the rest stay near the horses. Jaime himself slinks into the trees to watch everything happen from afar, and to have the element of surprise on his side.

The door opens and all he can hear are muffled voices before the door shuts. The voices grow louder so Jaime moves himself into a position where he can hear everything that's going on.

The door opens again and he can now see the woman that has opened the door, "I am very sorry but we are not sure who you want to find, we have no teenage boys like that in our establishment."

Jaime's men nod slightly with evil smiles on their faces and gestures to the men behind them, "Then you won't mind if we just have a closer look ourselves, correct?'

The woman has no time to reply as the kingsguard storm into the brothel and start turning everything over looking for this kid. Honestly, Robert could have given a better description of the task at hand. He hadn't even given Jaime a name of who he was supposed to find. He had simply said "Go here and find this kid with black hair and green eyes, he's probably 10 and 6 name days."

Jaime wished he could turn back time, punch the king in the face, and declare that he wouldn't take on this stupid job in the first place.

His attention is brought back to the present as his men come back out, dragging a teenager of the correct description out of the brothel. Jaime blushes slightly and looks shocked at what he finds. This is Percy. _Percy Jackson._ Jaime still remembers the amazing night he had spent with Percy last year. As payment he had spilled all his dark and terrible secrets to do with his sister and their children.

Jaime can't stop all the memories of their amazing night together, and starts blushing. He is instantly enraged at himself, he isn't a virgin! Why is he acting like this for some common whore!

His close slightly and his hand instinctively moves to the front of his pants. Then he remembers where he is and what he's supposed to be doing. Snapping his eyes open he forces himself to calm down. Taking a deep breath he looks towards the fight, only slightly surprised that Percy is promptly beating the shit out of his men.

Percy has a bronze, 3 foot long sword in his hand and is making quick work of his entire team. Stepping out from the trees Jaime stands nice and tall, refusing to look small and weak.

"Percy Jackson, so nice to see you again. Perhaps, once you've calmed down and are safely tucked away in your little cage I brought you, you wouldn't mind meeting me again." I wink at him suggestively, "But first.. You've been a naughty kid, and you need to be punished."

Percy laughs slightly, a beautiful laugh, and just shakes his head at Jaime. "Oh how I missed your punishments Jaime, too bad that today we are enemies."

Percy steps closer to Jaime and raises his sword to meet his first strike. They soon join together in an elegant and deadly dance of swords. Jaime is mesmerised by the sway of Percy's hips and the way his eyes light up with a fire.

A clever flick of his sword and Jaime's sword strikes Percy. It's only his left shoulder and the cut is pretty shallow, it will heal within a week at most, but the sword had also cut through the boy's shirt. Jaime's concentration is thrown out the window as Percy's beautiful skin is shown to him. His hands go weak, and he drops his sword hoping to lick the sweat off of the boy's body.

Percy on the other hand, has other ideas. With one flick of his wrist he strikes Jaime, not hard enough to kill him, but bad enough to end the fight in Percy's win. By this time some of Jaime's men that weren't killed, only knocked out, start to groan and push themselves off of the ground.

Percy flees into the forest as Jaime's men gather around their fallen leader.

Jaime pushes them away angrily, "It's just a scratch you fools. Where is the kid!?"

Silence is his answer and he sighs before pushing himself to his feet.

"Move! Move!" He shouts angrily as he mounts his horse, "We must go back to the king and report _your_ failure on this mission."

What's left of his men scramble to mount their horses and they ride hurriedly to Winterfell.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon Snow sat at the royal feast quite happily getting as drunk as he possibly can. His uncle had just visited him, sharing stories from the wall. Jon wasn't sure if he wanted to go on the wall. There certainly wasn't anything left for him in Winterfell, but he didn't want to just run off to the deadliest part of the world.

Jon's eyes drifted to the royal table where the King sat along with Cersei, father and Lady Catelyn. King Robert was quite loudly boasting about a good lay he had had a few nights ago. Normally the king wouldn't say such things in his wife's presence, but he had had quite a bit to drink tonight therefore his tongue was a bit looser than usual.

Jon noted the heavy and awkward atmosphere that was settling down on that table and thanked his lucky stars that he was a bastard, and didn't have to sit with them. He could see his siblings looking increasingly uncomfortable, fidgeting in their seats ever so slightly.

Jon turned his attention back to his own meal and found Ghost's intelligent eyes looking up at him. Smiling, Jon plucked some meat off the table and quietly fed his direwolf. Tuning back into the conversations around him he is displeased to note that they are talking about Lord Stark's children.. and how he isn't one of them.

"I thought there was another boy.." One man slurs to another.

"Oh just the bastard. What was his name? Jack?"

"Who cares? He'll be dead soon enough. I wouldn't be surprised if Lady Catelyn killed him herself!"

Loud laughter erupted from the table next to him, completely oblivious to the fact that the boy they were talking about was right next to them. Jon sighed, he supposed he should be used to it.

A few minutes later Jon hears the sound of hooves beating against the dirt outside. Loud clanging of swords and armour cause Jon, and some other men, to stand slowly, ready to attack if necessary. The doors bang slightly before they burst open, men from the kingsguard stream in, marching straight to the king.

"Your grace-"

"Where is he!?" Robert barked, cutting the man off mid sentence. By this time Jaime Lannister has gracefully strode into the hall, calmly walking behind all of his men.

"Perhaps somewhere private would be a more suitable environment to convey such news," Jaime's eyes flicker to his twin sister in a silent message, _not infront of the queen._

Of course the king, being who he is, cares not for doing what is logical. Especially when drunk.

"I don't feel like moving right now, you will say what you have to report." King Robert leans back in his chair with a childish pout on his face as if the very thought of moving pains him.

Jaime looks at his wife exasperatedly as if to say, _Why do you marry this man!?_

"Your grace, we couldn't apprehend the kid that you wanted. He killed half of my men and ran."

"How could you be so stupid? What were the rest of your men doing while this was all happening? What were _you_ doing," King Robert shouted at them. This was when Jon noticed that the king was heavily leaning on his chair and was about to pass out.

"At the same time we were ambushed by a group of common thieves. I hung back from the group and slaughtered these pests. I was only informed of my men's failure after I had returned.." Jaime lies smoothly. Jon can tell it's a lie, it's simply not logical that anyone would do that. Surely you would have stayed as a group to kill the thieves and then capture whoever they wanted to capture.

King Robert didn't even think about this as he forms his reply.

"Very good Jaime, I thank you for your service. The rest of them may be stripped of their titles and banished for failing their duty."

The men were swarmed by other members of the kingsguard, and taken outside. Jaime bows slightly, thanks his lord, and leaves with a smirk on his face. Jon wants to punch it off of him.

Everybody stands silently for a few moments before chaos erupts from the hall. Everybody screaming and shouting. Jon can see a few people starting an all out brawl for no reason what so ever. Jon sighs as he uses the crowds to slip out of the hall.

He crosses quickly to the edge of the forest, intending to let Ghost hunt for a while. Ghost leaps and bounds into the trees, energetic and playful. Jon smiles as he thinks of his little pup.

He walks back to the hall and sits on the steps outside immersed in his own thoughts.

"Are you Eddard's bastard?" A voice asks form somewhere above him.

Startled, Jon jumps and assumes a defensive stance. His eyes drift up to see the dwarf standing on a ledge.

"My apologies," the dwarf says, "Being a dwarf I've come into the habit of saying whatever I feel like, when I feel like."

Jon stares at him, not quite sure how to answer. He certainly doesn't want to anger the imp as he knows that he is a powerful man, Tyrion Lannister. Better to stay on the good side of the Lannisters for as long as possible.

"You have more of the North in you than your siblings," Tyrion idly comments gazing at Jon. Jon scowls at the dwarf and Tyrion retraces his steps, "Not that it's a bad thing. It was merely an observation-"

The howl of a wolf cuts him off. Jon's head whips in the direction of the forest and instantly knows that something has happened to Ghost.

Without a word Jon sprints in the direction of forest ignoring Tyrion's calls that it's dangerous. He barely notices that the dwarf waddles behind him to try and keep up.

Ghost has stopped howling now, making it harder for Jon to track him down.

"GHOST!" He calls out loudly, hoping for some sense of direction.

"Your wolf is that way," The dwarf pants from behind him, finally having caught up. He points slightly off to the left where he remembers the howling coming from. Jon looks at him silently for a few seconds, before nodding and continuing on his journey. He slowed slightly so that the dwarf would be able to keep up.

Eventually they come to a clearing with a lake where Jon has to do a double take on what he's seeing.

Ghost curled up, playfully licking at a hand attached to a teenage boy. The teenage boy is dripping wet with his shirt off. He has black hair and green eyes, smiling broadly at the direwolf. He has a nice six pack with faded scars along his chest and back.

Jon is shocked that Ghost would be calm with anyone aside from himself, yet here the wolf is. Letting this _stranger_ pat him.

"Hello," Tyrion says suspiciously from beside him. This one word slices through the silence in the woods.

The boy looks up, his smile as wide and bright as it was before.

"Hello. Tyrion Lannister, right?"

"Have we .. met before?" The dwarf questions.

"No," is his airy reply.

Jon clears his throat ready to say something when Tyrion cuts him off.

"Who are you, boy?"

The boy looks back at Tyrion and stands slowly. He glides towards Tyrion until he is only a foot away, where the boy kneels so that they are eye to eye.

"What will you give me for the knowledge of who I am?"

"Life."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I already have a life, this is not something that I need."

"When I said life I meant that I won't kill you."

"Ah, well then I am Percy."

The boy, Percy, looks towards Jon and angles his head slightly to the left.

"Now.. who are you?" Percy stands up so that he is eye to eye with Jon, and Jon is startled to notice how alluring the boy in front of him truly is.

"M-my name is Jon Snow," Jon stutters, blushing slightly, suddenly shy. He doesn't understand why he is so nervous and so weird around the boy, but there's just something about Percy that puts him on edge.

Tyrion notices the tense atmosphere between the two and, despite wanting to make sure that Jon is safe, decides to leave. Letting what ever happens, happen.

Percy's eyes stare deeply into Jon's and Jon can feel is breath leaving his body. Percy chuckles slightly and puts his hand on Jon's forearm, he leans in close and whispers soothingly in Jon's ear, "You're cute."

Still chuckling Percy pulls back and notices Jon's blushing face. His smile widens at the shy and embarrassed look, before turning and walking back to Ghost. Percy lies down next to the direwolf and starts to pat him again.

Jon saddens when the warmth from Percy's body leaves him, suddenly wishing for the other teenager to come back. Jon swiftly to Percy, lying down on the other side of Ghost.

"So.. Percy.. W-what are you doing here?" Jon starts conversationally.

"Oh just following the group of men that tried to murder me. They led me here."

Jon looks at Percy then and realises that this was the man king Robert had slept with. Jon's eyes trail down Percy's outstretched body and can't imagine him having sex with anyone.

"Are-" Jon stops himself thinking that he's being insensitive, but he has to know the truth. "Are you-"

"Yes," Percy cuts him off. Percy continues to stroke Ghost as he lowers his eyes, refusing to meet the questioning glances Jon sends his way. "I work in a brothel, have been working in a brothel for six years now. I'm an orphan, you see. I used to have a more respectable line of work but after being raped one time I figure 'why not make them pay for it?' and joined."

Jon stares at him with wide eyes. Six years? Percy has been selling himself since his tenth name day?

"I'm sorry-" Jon begins but Percy cuts him off yet again.

"Don't be. My life isn't as bad as others," Jon looks at him doubtfully, and Percy smirks back, "I mean.. I could be a bastard."

Jon scowls and moves to stand up but is cut off from laughter. Percy laughs until his chest hurts and puts his hands on Jon's forearms. "I'm sorry it was a joke," he says between chuckles. "If it makes you feel any better, being an orphan makes me a bastard too I guess. So we're even." Percy smiles broadly again and Jon is overcome by a wave of shame and guilt. _We're not even. I grew up in a castle while you grew up on the streets. I had food and clothing while you had to sell your body to get the basic necessities to live. You cannot say that we are even._

"So sorry to break your train of thought, but do you have any food? I haven't eaten for days and am afraid that I will pass out at any moment," Percy says this as though he was talking about the weather. Jon's jaw drops, he can't even begin to understand what this poor boy has been through.

"I don't have any food on me right now.. But come back to the castle with me. I'll hide you in my bedroom while King Robert is here. I'll bring you food and water.. Please?"

Percy chuckles slightly and brings his hand to the side of Jon's face.

"Thank you," He says earnestly before softly bringing his lips to Jon's. It was a chaste kiss, innocent, over as quickly as it started. However, when Percy pulls away he finds himself disappointed and wanting more. His head follows Percy for a bit until he realises what he's doing and snaps his head away from Percy, blushing madly.

"I'm sorry.. I don't know how to thank somebody other than to give myself to them..." When Jon looks back Percy is blushing almost as much as Jon is and it calms Jon.

Shortly afterwards Percy passes out. Jon takes the liberty to carry him back to Jon's room with Ghost trailing in front to warn of anybody who could see them.

They arrive at Jon's room and Jon gently lays Percy down on hid bed. Jon then sneaks down to the kitchen and gets some meat and mead. When he returns to his room, Percy is still sleeping soundly. Not wanting to disturb him he places the food on his bedside table, locks the door in case someone came in and saw Percy, and sits on his bed.

Jon contemplates what to do before gently moving Percy over and lying down beside him. The bed is small, so Jon can easily feel Percy's body lightly pressed against him. Jon wraps an arm around Percy's waist. _To make sure that he doesn't fall off the bed_ he tells himself.

For the rest of the night Jon tries to fall asleep and not get too excited about the fact that there is a gorgeous boy in his bed. He tries to ignore Percy's breath on his neck and the warmth beneath his fingertips.

He will save Percy.

With that thought, he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
